Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell (April 5, 1950 - February 28, 1978According to the Halliwell Family Tree seen in Pardon My Past and Baby's First Demon.) was a witch, the only daughter of Allen and Penelope Halliwell (née Johnson), and the mother of the Charmed Ones. After marrying Victor Bennett, Patty had three daughters - Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell - and later began having an affair with her whitelighter, Sam Wilder, due to Victor and her mother constantly arguing. They had a baby girl, who Penny made them give up due to her fear of the Elders. Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon while trying to vanquish it. As a ghost, Patty saved Prue from drowning, attended Piper's wedding, explained about her fourth child to Piper and Phoebe, and attended Chris Halliwell's wiccaning. She later participated in the Battle of the Upper Regions, and, afterwards, asked Cole Turner to find Prue, who had apparently gone missing. Biography Childhood Patricia Halliwell was born on April 5, 1950Warren family tree. to Allen and Penelope Halliwell (née Johnson), two peace-lovers and a mortal and witch respectively, and was named in keeping with her family's tradition of naming their children with the letter "P". She grew up at her ancestral home of 1329 Prescott Street, also known as Halliwell Manor, and had an ordinary, non-magical education as opposed to going to Magic School.The Warren Witches: Patty's Awakening At Patty's wiccaning, Armand, a demon with whom Penny had been having an affair with, attacked, wanting to absorb the spirits of the Warren family's matriarchs. His plan was foiled when Penny banished him back to the Astral Plane.Necromancing the Stone She was capable of casting spells at an early age. As a child, Penny would, apparently, use her small, black spellbook to keep her in line. However, at the age of nine, Patty invented a reversal spell, albeit one with bad grammar, to counter her mother's spells.Cheaper by the Coven It is possible that Patty had a sister named PearlSense and Sense Ability. Teenage years During her teenage years, Patty came to question her heritage and was unsure of whether or not she wanted to come into her powers. When she fell in love with a demon disguised as a mortal, Hugh Stenstrom, she found herself wanting to give up magic entirely. However, after she and Penny vanquished Hugh's demon mother, Stella, she changed her mind. When Patty came into her powers in her mid-teenage years, she developed the active power of molecular immobilization, enabling her to seemingly stop time.P3 H2O Also at this age, she and her friend, Mandy, whose house was a while away from hers, often talked about boys and how Patty thought her mother was weird. She changed this view after the Stenstrom ordeal. As a teenager, Patty used spells for her own personal gain several times, her mother telling her off for it every time. On one occasion, she cast a spell to help out a friend of hers, which started an argument between her and Penny, as she believed that she should be allowed to use magic in those circumstances.Preconceived Allen's death At the age of seventeen, on January 13, 1967, Allen took Patty to sleep over at his sister's house while he and Penny held a magical be-in at the Manor''Witchstock. This was presumably because Patty disliked Wiccan festivals and events, such as the Beltane Ball. While Patty was there, the warlock Nigel tried to kill all the witches and whitelighters in the Manor. Aware of this, Penny evacuated them all and, in a rage, Nigel tried to kill her. However, Allen jumped in the way of his fire ball and was killed, leaving Patty without a father. Early years as a witch At some point after coming into her powers, Patty was assigned a whitelighter named Samuel Wilder. The two were close and often together.The Good, the Bad and the Cursed'' As a witch, Patty fought and vanquished several demons. She wrote the entry on Barbas, the Demon of Fear, in the Book of ShadowsFrom Fear to Eternity, as well as a page entitled On The Place of Magic In The Rearing of a Child, which urged witches not to use magic on children.Reckless Abandon It was presumably based on her own childhood, as Penny apparently used spells on her as a child. New family In the 1950s or '60s, Patty met and fell in love with the mortal businessman Victor Bennett. Her mother disapproved of their relationship, saying that it was doomed from the start. Patty did not tell him that she was a witch. The two married, Patty being twenty years old at the most and Victor being one year younger. At her wedding, Patty wore her hair lightly-curled. They kept a wedding album from that day, and, although Patty wanted to become "Patricia Bennett", her mother would not allow her to take his last name. For protection, Patty gave Victor a 17th century ring which protected against magic and spells. In late 1969 or early 1970, Patty became pregnant with Victor's child. She gave birth on October 28, 1970, to a baby girl. She was named "Prudence Halliwell", after her ancestor, Prudence Warren.The Witch is Back Patty and her new family lived at Halliwell Manor, while Penny moved out somewhere quite a distance away. Victor provided for the family, and they lived happily together. However, between late 1970 and mid-1973, Patty told her husband that her mother and her were witches, and that their children would also be ones. This put a strain on their marriage.Thank You For Not Morphing On June 7, 1973, Patty gave birth to a second daughter, Piper. Penny and Victor often fought over how they thought the girls should be raised; Penny wanting them to be raised as witches and Victor wanting them to be given a normal life.Sympathy for the Demon Patty agreed with her mother, but still asked Penny why she could not bake cookies with the girls instead of teaching them new spells. Possibly because of vanquishing all the demons that came after the girls, Patty came to believe that she could not have any more children, saying that it was "medically impossible". Time-travelling In February or March, 1975, Patty and Victor had sex in their bedroom. Shortly afterwards, while still in bed, a man and woman appeared in the room. Immediately believing they were demons, Patty tried to freeze them, but only the man froze. The woman then told her and Victor that she was Piper from the far future, and that the man was her husband, Leo Wyatt. They then revealed that Phoebe and Paige, Patty's unborn daughters, had been killed in a huge battle and that they used a cupid's ring to travel back in time to save them. Patty, believing the ring to be unreliable, came up with the theory that they could recreate the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three by combining her magic with future-Piper's and her mother's. With the Power of Three, they would then cast a spell to take future-Piper and Leo to exactly where they wanted to go. But instead of driving all the way to Penny's home, she asked if the ring could take them to her and left Victor behind. However, future-Piper was not specific enough when she asked to go to "Grams" (the sisters' nickname for her) and the three of them ended up in the future, where Leo and her were grandparents. Afterwards, they arrived succesfully at Penny, but she fainted upon seeing Patty, who had died already in her time, a fact which caused Patty great distress and annoyance. The four of them then arrived at the Ultimate Battle, where they used the relinquishing spell to remove the Hollow from future-Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Christy Jenkins and the other future-Piper. Leo was then taken away by a female Angel of Destiny, as the Ultimate Battle did not take place. Then, Patty's future-grandsons, Wyatt and Christopher, arrived from yet another time, saying that Wyatt's powers had been stolen due to the changes they made in the continuum. Patty then went with Chris and Wyatt to future-Victor's apartment, so she could see her husband and her grandsons could check on their past-selves. She was then astonished when she was told by Victor that they were divorced, and that she apparently left him for Sam. Regardless, they caught up and had fun taking care of little-Chris and Wyatt, although she was deeply saddened when he told her that Prue had been killed by Shax several years before. When they returned to Halliwell Manor, Patty and Penny were taken back to their own times by Coop, though just before they were taken, so they would have no memories of the events. Therefore, Patty had no knowledge of conceiving Phoebe, and went on to believe that it was impossible for her to have more children. First separation Returned to 1975 with no memory of time-travelling, Patty began spending more time with Sam, presumably because of her mother and Victor constantly arguing over how the girls should be raised. Victor, irritated by his constant involvement in their lives and with magic in general, left the family out of frustration for a few months. In order to pay the bills in Victor's absence, Patty got a job as a waitress at the nearby Buddy's Diner. Penny moved back into the house to help raise the children. While at work in March, Patty had a premonition. Confused, she called her mother and told her what she had seen; three women apparently kidnapping Prue and Piper. She later met Prue and Piper from the future, who told her that they knew that she was pregnant and that they were cousins from out of town. She told them that she could not be pregnant due to medical reasons. After Penny called back, telling her that her premonition was true, she hurried home, running into her unborn daughter from the future on the way. Not long after, Patty went to a hotel, believing that Victor was there after receiving a note apparently written by him. Inside the hotel room, the warlock Nicholas revealed that he tricked her into coming, and that she was the mother of the Charmed Ones. He then forced her to bless his ring with immunity from her daughters' powers in exchange for their lives. She proceeded to bail out the "warlocks" that she saw in her premonition, who had been arrested for kidnapping little Prue and Piper, after they revealed their true identities. Patty realised that she must have named her youngest daughter, Phoebe, after her favourite aunt. Returning to Halliwell Manor, they planned to unbless the ring and then send the sisters back to their time. After stealing the ring, they utilised the Power of Three through little Prue and Piper and the unborn baby Phoebe to send the future sisters home. They then proceeded to unbless and return the ring. Victor returned and third child On November 2, 1975, Patty went into labour and, inside Halliwell Manor''Is There a Woogy in the House?, gave birth to her third daughter, Phoebe. That day, she received a premonition of her with her three daughters as adults hugging, with Piper wearing a wedding dress. As planned, Penny bound the sisters' powers to keep Nicholas from obtaining them, though she still wanted them to become witches when they grew up, which Victor disagreed with. Whether before or after Phoebe's birth, Victor returned to the family, a fact which did not bring joy to Penny, though there was now a good source of income for the household. Although her husband had returned and the family was better financially, Patty had fallen in love with Sam during her separation from Victor, and had an affair with him. At an uncertain time, Victor was in charge of taking pictures at Prue's piano recital, as Patty was too busy holding her breath. He took at least one photo, which was kept on a table in the parlour. Another time, the family planned to go on a picnic, but it rained, so Patty packed up all the stuff, took it home and they ate the picnic on the floor in the parlour instead. It was also noted that, at the age of four, Piper would eat only white food, which presumably made it difficult for Patty to feed her. Affair with Sam and divorce In late October or early November, 1976, Patty became pregnant with Sam's child. The two kept it secret from everyone but Penny.Charmed Again, Part 2'' About two months later, on Christmas Day, Patty and Victor filmed a video of Prue, Piper and Phoebe opening their presents. The person that actually held the camera was presumably Penny. At some point in early 1977, Victor saved Prue from the Nothing inside the Ice Cream Man's truck after she was accidentally pulled in. As magic had nearly harmed their daughter again, Victor argued with Patty and Penny, demanding they be raised as mortals. Shortly after that, Patty and Victor divorced, with her openly declaring her love for Sam, who Victor believed was the reason for their divorce and held him in contempt. Prue watched her father as he left the house for the final time. On August 2, 1977, Patty gave birth, in secret, to the baby girl that Sam fathered. The two of them initially wanted to keep the baby and raise it as their own. However, Penny feared that the Elders would strip Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as punishment, and convinced Patty to keep the baby's birth a secret from them. Sam also came to that same decision, but did so because he wanted her to have a normal life.Sam, I Am Therefore, to protect their youngest daughter from both sides of magic, Patty and Sam orbed to a local church, where they gave the baby to Sister Agnes, saying that she was in danger. She asked her to give her a safe home, with the single request that her name begin with a "P". Patty left her with a blanket. Physical description Patty was described by her daughters as "beautiful". She had white skin, brown hair and brown eyes, which were inherited by Prue, while Piper was said to resemble her the most. On her wedding day, her hair was a lighter, blonde-brown colour and was lightly curled. During her life, Patty often wore colourful and complicated fashions, but opted for simpler, light-coloured clothes while in the Ancestral Plane. She often wore a sandalwood-scented perfume, and smelt like burgers after coming home from working at Buddy's Diner. Personality and Traits on Barbas, written by Patty.]] Patty was very intelligent, able to write an entire page of the Book of Shadows on Barbas, the Demon of Fear, come up with the theory to recreate the Power of Three by combining three Halliwell generations, and knowing to vanquish the Water Demon by seperating it's particles using a power cable. The material she wrote on the Barbas page also shows her intelligence, as she refers to astronomical convergences in astrological charts. She was also very kind and dedicated to her family, though not afraid to stick up for what she thought was right. Patty would listen to her mother's wise advise always, but would disagree with her if she thought she was wrong, such as when she planned to bind the girls powers, or when she did not want to reverse the Sibling Rivalry Spell. Magical powers and abilities Witch powers *'Freezing:' Patty's one and only active power was the ability to freeze. Her power was channelled through her hands, and by doing a flick of her hand(s) could slow down molecules to the point of them almost stopping. This power, which was also possessed by her grandmother, P. Baxter, was passed down to her second daughter, Piper. *'Spell casting:' As a magical witch, Patty possessed the power to write and cast spells. She had particular skill in this field, as she was able to create spells to counter her mother at the age of only nine-years old, though the grammar was quite incorrect. *'Potion making:' Another basic power that Patty possessed was the ability to brew and design magical potions. It is unknown what potions she made, though it is likely that vanquishing potions was among them, and if she had half the skill that her mother had then she was a very good potion maker. *'Scrying:' The ability to use a pendulum and a map to locate a lost object or person, scrying, is a power possessed by all witches, Patty among them. Ghost powers *'White-light teleporting:' As a ghost, Patty possessed the power to teleport through white-lights. This power, much like orbing, surrounded her in swirling white lights, until she vanished and appeared elsewhere. It appears that every ghost of a witch is granted this power upon death, possibly by the Elders. *'Projection:' Patty used some form of projection to write a message to Prue on the Barbas page of the Book of Shadows from the Ancestral Plane, and later a note beneath a picture of her and Piper in a baby book. Temporary powers *'Premonition:' When Patty was pregnant with her third child, Phoebe Halliwell, she received visions from her unborn baby's power. Two such visions were when she saw her daughters from the future taking her present children from the Manor, and when she saw her on Piper's wedding day before Phoebe's birth. Possessions *'Ring:' Patty had a silver ring while she was alive, which the sisters kept for years after her death to remind them of her. Piper eventually gave the ring to Leo, so he could give it back at the perfect romantic moment. Unfortunately, he lost it because of all his orbing around, but, thanks to a Lost-and-Found Spell cast by Phoebe, the ring was recovered. It was later used as Piper's wedding ring after her Handfasting. *'Love letters:' Patty sent various letters to Sam while they were a couple and he was away with other charges. Sam kept them long after her death in his shed at Camp Skylark. *'Spirit Board:' Patty owned a Spirit Board during her life, and engraved it with a message to her daughters some time before her death. The board was later inherited by Phoebe. *'Book of Shadows:' Just as all other Warren witches inherited the family's Book of Shadows, Penny passed it down to Patty. She wrote a few new pages for the tome, including an entire page on the Demon of Fear, Barbas, and an article titled "On The Place Of Magic In The Rearing of a Child", which was apparently based on her childhood. *'Halliwell Manor:' Patty inherited the family house on Prescott Street from her mother, who moved away to another home while Patty lived there with Victor Bennett. However, Penny moved back in to help out after Victor left her, and lent her car to her. After Patty's death, the Manor went back to her mother, who apparently lived there a while with Victor, who returned to look after the girls. Relationships Parents Patty was born to a thirteen year old Penny Johnson and a twenty year old Allen Halliwell. As a child, Penny would use spells on her to keep her in line, while teaching her the ways of magic and witchcraft. Her father died when she was seventeen, which presumably brought her great distress, though she still had her mother. Penny was very kind and loving to Patty, helping her whenever she needed her, and even moving in with her to help out after Victor's departure and lending her car to her. Patty was respectful and just as caring towards her mother, though not afraid to disagree with her upon occasion. She was also very grateful for Penny, as she raised the sisters as her own. Victor Bennett Patty met Victor Bennett at an unknown time, presumably in the sixties. The two fell madly in love and married, though Penny forbade Patty to change her last name to "Bennett". They had their first child after their marriage, and they named her "Prue Halliwell", not Bennett, likely because of Penny again. Though the couple were extremely happy together, Victor left her and their two daughters (Prue and Piper) after learning of magic, though he later returned. Despite loving Victor, she later had an affair with her Whitelighter, Samuel Wilder, after much arguing about the sisters' futures with Victor. They soon divorced, though they made up after Patty died and saw him several times as a ghost. However, Victor held a huge grudge towards Sam and Whitelighters in general from the divorce onwards. Prudence Halliwell Patty's first child was a daughter who she named Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. She loved her very much, and was very proud of her, as she was unable to take photos of her at her piano recital because she was too busy holding her breath. Also, she would kiss Prue goodnight whenever she came home from Buddy's late at night, and smelt of burgers. It was Prue who was most affected by Patty's death, as the last thing she had heard her mother say was "I love you", rendering her unable to say it to anyone else. Patty saved Prue from drowning after an attack by Barbas, and later told her that she thanked her for letting her sisters into her heart by finally telling them that she loved them. When Patty returned to earth for Piper's wedding, she told Prue of how proud she was of her and how well she had taken care of her sisters. fter Prue died, Patty and Penny helped her adjust to "living" in the Ancestral Plane away from her sisters, and had to help her through that emotional time. Piper Halliwell Patty's second daughter with Victor Bennett was named "Piper Halliwell". Piper inherited her mother's looks, aswell as her power to freeze, and several individuals said that the two were very alike. Patty made a baby book for her, which contained a picture of her reading a book to her in the conservatory. After Patty's death, Piper was very upset, though did not have quite as many memories as Prue did, and was so not quite as affected. Many years later, Patty was temporarily ressurected by the Elders for Piper's wedding to Leo Wyatt, and persuaded her to continue with the ceremony after Prue and a man named T.J spoilt the Handfasting. Roughly a year and a half later, Patty saved her from drowning after her vanquishing of Necron, a Skeletal Being, and told her that she should have faith that she would not leave her child as she left her. She later attended her youngest grandson's wiccaning and helped solve the mystery of her eldest grandson's kidnap. at Christmas.]] Phoebe Halliwell Patty's third and final daughter with Victor was named "Phoebe Halliwell", after her favourite aunt, Phoebe. While she was pregnant with her, she had a premonition, which came from unborn Phoebe's power. In fact, the day she gave birth to her, she had a premonition of her hugging her three daughters as young women, which made her not worry about Phoebe. Unfortunately, she was killed by the Water Demon before her and Phoebe got to know each other, which left her daughter no memories of her after her death. When she returned to life for Piper's wedding day, she told Phoebe about the premonition, and that she thought her road was the hardest, not having remembered her mother or father. Thankfully, they did get the chance to know each other a little when Phoebe and her sisters time-travelled to the 1970s, and the few times that Patty arrived to them as a ghost. Paige Matthews Patty had a fourth child to Samuel Wilder, her whitelighter, which meant she had to give up her daughter to avoid repercussions by the Elders. Sam and Patty took their newborn child to a local church, where a nun there called Agnes took her to the Mark and Helen Matthews. The girl was named Paige Matthews, as Patty had requested her name begin with the letter "p", like all Halliwells. After Prue's death, Patty told Piper and Phoebe, aswell as Leo and Cole, about Paige and later welcomed her to the family. They later developed a relationship afterwards, as Patty visited several times as a ghost, such as during Chris' wiccaning. Appearances Season One ' *Thank You For Not Morphing'' *''From Fear to Eternity'' *''That '70s Episode'' ' Season Two ' *''P3 H20'' '''Season Three *''Just Harried' *Pre-Witched'' Season Four *''Charmed Again, Part 1'' *''Charmed Again, Part 2'' Season Five *''A Witch's Tail, Part 1'' *''A Witch's Tail, Part 2'' Season Seven *''Cheaper by the Coven'' Season Eight *''Forever Charmed'' Behind the Scenes *Patty was portrayed by Alyssa Milano in Thank You For Not Morphing, an unnamed actress in From Fear To Eternity, and Finola Hughes from then on. As both Prue and Piper were said to have inherited their mother's looks, it is ironic that it was Phoebe's actress that first portrayed her. *In the whole series there were only two occasions where we see Patty use her freezing power. The first was in P3 H2O when Phoebe saw her use the ability to keep Sam out of harms way in a premonition. The second was when Piper and Leo went back to 1975 in Forever Charmed, Patty mistook the two for demons and tried to freeze them, but only froze Leo. This implies that Patty's power worked in the same way that Piper's did and therefore couldn't freeze good witches. *At first, it was thought that Patty was drowned by a warlock, when, in reality, it was the Water Demon. Whether the Halliwell sisters were misinformed or just assumed is unknown. Notes and References Halliwell, Patricia Category:Females Category:1950s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Warren line Category:Halliwell family Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Individuals with the power to freeze Category:Forbidden lovers Category:American individuals Category:Time travellers Category:Individuals guided by whitelighters Category:Witches who married mortals